Always and Forever
by IceAngel 69
Summary: A story of a big step in Harry and Severus's relationship. They learn that together, they can face anything.   WARNING: this is slash with mentions of underage Harry.


here it is, my newest story. please enjoy it and reveiw.

DISCLAIMER: i do not own Harry potter, or any of the charcters.

"Do we have to go?" Harry pouted while pulling the sheets closer around himself.

"Unfortunately, yes." Severus said in distain as he pulled on his black dress pants.

"Why?"

"Because it's your birthday party."

"Exactly! It's my birthday and I should get to choose what I want to do with it, and as much as I love my friends, I'm really not in the mood." Harry argued.

Severus rolled his eyes and turned to glare at Harry when he stopped. Harry was sat naked in the middle of the queen size bed with just a thin sheet to cover himself with. His hair was messy as usual, but it was a different kind of messy, it screamed 'I just had sex' and his lips were red and puffy from kissing.

However what really drew Severus's eyes and made his irritation with Harry melt away was the normally white, creamy pale skin covered in small bite marks and the large hickey forming on his neck.

"Like what you see?" Harry smiled slyly when he saw the lust cloud Severus's eyes.

"Very much so." Severus whispered.

Harry couldn't stop himself, at the sound of the utter love and devotion in Severus's voice he blushed and smiled shyly, looking at Severus under lowered lashes.

"Wouldn't you rather stay here and have sex with your young and horny lover then go to a birthday party?" Harry tried one last time.

Severus sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, close enough so he could touch Harry. Reaching out he took Harry's left hand in his own and slowly caressed his wrist. Harry looked down at the tattoo Severus was lovingly touching. Severus name tattooed in slightly elaborate script across Harry's wrist.

"It's looking better." Severus commented softly.

"It's healing, remember it's only a few days old." he chuckled.

"Harry I can assure you that I am dreading this party as much as you are. In fact the very thought of having to be civil to your charming godfather for more then fifteen minutes is giving me a migraine. Unfortunately for both of us the sad truth is, birthdays come with certain obligations and for some of us those obligations include birthday parties arranged by friends who think they're giving you what you want."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at Severus's description of birthdays.

"Do have any idea how soothing that is?" Harry asked, nodding at Severus's thumb that had never stopped ghosting over the tattoo.

"Why did you get it?" Severus asked, completely ignoring Harry's previous question.

"The tattoo? I told you, I got it because our forth anniversary is coming up and I wanted something permanent that would always remind me of you."

"Yes but why get my name? There are many things you could have gotten that would symbolise our relationship." Severus pointed out.

"I'm not actually sure why, it just felt right and when I look at it, I picture you and I can't help but smile." Harry explained with a grin which Severus returned, or at least Severus's version of a grin.

"Come on, you have a party to get dressed for and you need a shower." Severus kissed the tattoo gently and stood up from the bed.

Harry groaned but pulled the sheet back and reluctantly slid out of bed. As he walked over to the bathroom door he could feel Severus staring at his naked ass. Turning around he cocked his head to one side.

"Hey when we get back, do I get birthday sex?" he asked, noticing Severus's eyes roaming over his body.

"You've already had birthday sex three times today, in fact I'm certain the last round of birthday sex is the reason you now have a slight limp." Severus answered with a raised eyebrow.

Harry rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him slowly, giving him time to see the small smirk on his lovers face.

It didn't matter that Severus thought he had won the little birthday sex discussion, Harry knew he would never admit it but they both knew that when Harry wanted sex, he got it.

He took some time getting the water temperature just the way he wanted it, scolding hot and released a low moan as the water eased his muscles and relaxed his entire body.

He didn't hear the bathroom door open and close over the rush of the shower and it wasn't until a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist that he realised he wasn't alone.

"We'll be late for the party." Harry whispered but let out a whimper when Severus kissed that special spot under his ear.

"It's your party you're allowed to be late." Severus assured him, slowly kissing down his neck and collarbone.

Harry just hummed and sank back into Severus, letting him take control. Knowing there was nothing better then this, the warm water completely relaxing him while the man he loved slowly bought him to orgasm.

Harry laughed as Ron told a rude joke he had heard at work while Hermione frowned disapprovingly. The party had been going for a few hours and Harry was quite surprised to find he was enjoying himself.

The birthday party he had been dreading had turned out to be a nice moderately quiet birthday dinner. Hermione had done a brilliant job in planning his birthday party and had given him exactly what he wanted. An evening with the people he considered family and his beast friends.

"Are you enjoying yourself Harry?" Hermione asked as Ron turned to talk to Fred.

"I really am. Thank you Mione, it's the perfect birthday."

"I'm glad. I can't believe you're nineteen! It seems like only yesterday we sat under the sorting hat."

"I know, I can't believe I've been with Severus nearly four years."

"Your anniversary is soon isn't it?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"A week from now."

Harry started when he felt a hand on his leg before he realised it was Severus, who although appeared to be in conversation with Remus was firmly squeezing his knee.

"What's that on your wrist?" Hermione asked.

Harry blinked and looked at her confused , before he noticed her staring at his tattoo that could be seen when his shirt pulled up as he reached for a drink.

"Uh, it's just something I got as an early anniversary thing." Harry explained hoping she wouldn't make a big deal out of it.

Hermione snatched his wrist and yanked him forward so she could get a better look, she pulled his sleave up completely and revealed the tattoo.

"Oh Harry! How could you? Do you have any idea how dangerous tattoo's can be?" Hermione lectured loudly.

"Who has a tattoo?" Sirius yelled from further down the table.

"Harry!" she yelled back.

Harry sighed and reclaimed his hand back from her.

"Everyone calm down, it's just a little tattoo on my wrist." Harry said, more then a little annoyed at the twin glares he was getting from Hermione and Mrs Weasley.

"Yeah come on, leave him alone it's his birthday. Plus he's old enough to decide to get a tattoo if he wants one." Ron backed Harry up with a quick smile.

"Thanks Ron." Harry said quietly, once everyone had gone back to their separate conversations.

"What are friends for." Ron answered, ignoring the glare from Hermione.

"You handled that wonderfully." Severus whispered in his ear, brushing away some stray hair.

"Just wait until Hermione and Mrs Weasley corner me. I knew they would give me shit for this." Harry whispered back.

"Nether of them will corner you until you're alone."

"How exactly does that help me?" Harry laughed softly.

"Well I have no intension of leaving you alone." Severus promised.

"I love you." Harry murmured, not realising the table had gone silent.

"Awwww . . . . Four years later and still acting like teenagers in love." George teased.

"I am a teenager in love." Harry reminded him.

"What's his excuse?" Fred asked, nodding to Severus.

"He enjoys regular sex and in return I get all the emotional crap I need." Harry laughed, knowing Severus wouldn't answer himself.

"Oh that sounds like a healthy relationship." Sirius snorted unkindly.

Harry frowned and glared at his godfather who was staring hatefully at Severus. Sirius was sat at the end of the table.

"Is there a problem Black?" Severus sneered, secretly happy when Harry didn't kick his leg in warning like he usually did.

"Yes actually!"

"Sirius!" Harry hissed in warning, not liking the situation that was developing.

"Sirius don't do this now." Remus pleaded, seeing Sirius wasn't going to back down.

No! I'm saying this now! No one else wants to say what they think but I will." Sirius yelled as an awkward silence descended upon the dinner table.

"And what do you think Sirius?" Harry asked, anger making his muscles tense. How dare Sirius start this now? On his birthday of all days.

"For the past four years I've kept my mouth shut but I wont any longer. I thought that sooner or later you would come to your senses and see Snape for what he really is, a perverted, horrible man who only wants you sex or something worse! But now you've gone and gotten a tattoo of Snape's name? he's ruining you, slowly destroying your life." Sirius shouted angrily.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Harry shouted incredulous. "You bring this up on my fucking birthday? Not only that but you don't even have the maturity to talk to me in private?"

"Harry, please I'm just . . . ." Sirius pushed.

"No! what the fuck is wrong with you? I'm in a healthy relationship with someone who cares about me, and who I care deeply about, someone who makes me happier then I've ever been, and you're trying to tell me that's wrong?"

"I'm just trying to do what's best for you."

"What's best for me? How is telling me that the man I love, the man I want to spend my life, is destroying me what's best for me? For fucks sake Sirius, we're celebrating our forth anniversary next week." Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Sirius stood and stared at Harry with his jaw set in a stubborn line and Harry knew the argument would go nowhere as neither was willing to give.

"Severus I think it's time for us to go home." Harry said softly, picking his jacket up from the back of his chair.

"Oh Harry no!" Hermione stood up with him.

"Sorry Hermione, the dinner was perfect. However I need to be up early so we really must go." Harry smiled kindly, trying to convey his apology.

"Ok Harry, I hope you enjoyed yourself."

"I did, thank you."

As they were leaving Harry could feel Sirius's eyes on him and Severus.

"I can't fucking believe him! Who the fuck does he think he is?" Harry shouted as he followed Severus into their shared rooms.

"Language." Severus muttered, walking into the kitchen.

"Fuck my language! I'm pissed!" Harry threw himself onto the couch and pulled off his shoes.

"You know I detest bad language." Severus answered, walking back into the living room and handing Harry a steaming cup of coffee.

Harry couldn't contain a smile and took the cup with a soft 'thank you.' Leaning back into the couch he pulled his legs as close to his body as he could get them. As he sipped the hot drink, his anger began to slowly ebb away until all that was left was empty sadness. Severus sat down next to him and pulled off his own shoes.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered.

"What for?"

"I'm sorry I made a scene in front of everybody. I know you hate it when I do that."

"You didn't make a scene, you were angry that's understandable." Severus assured him, carding his fingers through Harry's hair.

"But I should have handled it better. I got angry and I acted like a child, I acted no better then Sirius." Harry murmured, leaning into Severus's shoulder.

"Your godfather is an ass. You handled yourself spectacularly, I was proud of you tonight, even more then I usually am." Severus admitted.

"Thank you, but I told you we should have stayed in bed and had sex." Harry laughed softly, setting his coffee down and snuggling as close has he could into Severus's side.

"I'll be sure to listen next time." Severus said, humour colouring his voice.

Harry smirked and nuzzled into Severus's neck, placing soft butterfly kisses down the expanse of naked flesh. His hand resting lightly on top of Severus's chest, directly over his heart.

"mmmm . . . . .Harry." Severus's moaned as small shivers wracked his body, Harry's breath hot against his neck.

Harry smiled and hooked his leg over Severus's thigh and lifted himself onto his lap.

"Oh God!"

"Not quite." Harry whispered, moving his lips to Severus's jaw and slowly kisses and bit his way to the parted, waiting lips.

Severus groaned softly and Harry grinded his hips down in response. Smiling he caught Severus's lips with his own and kissed him heatedly. He poured all of his love and passion into the kiss. His lungs burned when the need for air began to make itself known and he had no choice but to pull away.

"Fuck I've wanted to do that all night." Harry panted, laying his head on Severus's shoulder.

"Harry we can't have sex again, I'm still recovering from earlier." Severus informed him reluctantly.

"What makes you think I want sex? Maybe I just wanted a kiss." Harry laughed.

"Normally when you jump me like that, it means you're horny." he pointed out.

"I just wanted some comfort. I'm too tired to me horny."

He wrapped his arm around Severus as best he could and rested his head on the warm chest in front of him.

"Why can't people just leave us alone?"

"Because you're the boy who lived and you're in a relationship with your old professor who also happens to be an ex-Death eater."

"Well when you say it like that, anything can sound bad." Harry rolled his eyes and grinned.

Severus smirked and ran his fingers through the inky black hair in front of him. His spare hand rested on Harry's lower back and slowly he moved up and down, his fingers trailing along Harry's spine.

"You are utterly gorgeous." Severus whispered into Harry's ear.

"I love you." Harry murmured, tightening his hold on Severus.

"I care about you deeply." Severus answered.

"Is that code for 'I love you too Harry'?" he chuckled.

"It might be."

"It better be."

"It is."

"Can we go to sleep now?" Harry asked, looking at Severus with wide eyes.

"Course we can."

Harry got off from on top of Severus and stretched, flinching when his shoulder popped. He held out his had to Severus and smiled.

"Come on old man, I'll help you up."

"I'll show you who's an old man." Severus growled, moving quicker then Harry had ever expected and picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.

"Holy shit!" Harry screeched, grabbing onto the back of Severus's shirt. "Oh my God, what are doing?" he laughed, realising Severus wasn't about to drop him.

"I'm taking you to bed." Severus answered, dumping Harry roughly onto the bed and smiling a little when he bounced a little.

"I should complain about abuse."

Severus just smirked and began to remove his clothes, stripping off his collared shirt and pants until he was left standing in his boxers. When he looked up, Harry was already undressed and underneath the sheets. He slimed and pulled back the sheets, slipping inside. Harry slid closer and snuggled into Severus.

"You're so cuddly." Harry mumbled.

"I highly doubt that." Severus said dryly, but still wrapped an arm around Harry's waist.

Harry just hummed and nuzzled into the dark hair that trailed from Severus's chest to below the waist line of his boxers.

"Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Sev."

"So what exactly are we here for?" Hermione asked as she glided her hand across the glass case containing expensive jewellery.

"I told you, I'm looking for an anniversary present for Severus." Harry answered absently, not taking his eyes off a beautiful pearl necklace.

"And we're doing that in a jewellery shop?" she asked confused, looking around the old, crowded shop.

"Yes."

"Severus doesn't seem like the jewellery type." Hermione pointed out.

"I am aware of that."

"So back to my original question. Why are we here?"

Harry put down the bracelet and turned to face Hermione with a look of desperation on his face.

"Because I've ran out of ideas. For months I've been looking and found nothing. I have no idea what to get him. We've been together four years, it needs to be something special. This is the only idea I have left." he sighed sadly.

"Harry, you know he'll love what ever you get him. He's no the type of man to care about gifts." Hermione wrapped an arm around Harry and pulled him close.

"I know, but it matters to me. I want to get him something he will love, even if he'd never admit it."

Hermione smiled and pulled him over to one of the glass cases.

"Hermione, these are all engagement rings." Harry pointed out confused.

"I'm aware of that." she rolled her eyes.

"Are you trying to tell me I should propose?"

"It would definitely make your anniversary memorable."

"You're insane." he chuckled, shaking his head.

"You've really never thought about it?" Hermione asked a little shocked.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Harry . . . ."

"Hermione please, I'm stressed out enough."

"Ok, sorry." Hermione apologised.

"It's ok, Mione. It's just marriage is a touching subject." Harry smiled sadly.

"You and Severus fight about it?" she asked sympathetically.

"You can't argue about something when the other person refuses to even talk about it." Harry pointed out, pulling away from Hermione and looking at the engagement rings closely.

"I got it." he said slowly, eyes brightening.

"Got what?"

"I know what I'm going to get Severus. Come lets go."

"You know what you're getting Severus?" Hermione repeated dumbly, a little dazed from the rapid change of subject.

"Yep."

"Are you gonna tell me?"

"Nope."

"Why not?" she demanded, frowning.

"Because it's a bit intimate." Harry blushed, opening the shop door for Hermione.

"Oh, is Severus gonna get laid?" Hermione teased, linking her arm with Harry's as they walked down the street.

"Severus gets laid every night, sex doesn't work as a gift in our relationship." Harry laughed, seeing the surprised look on Hermione's face.

"Well yeah. Why is that so shocking?"

"It's just, well I've never really thought about you two having sex."

This time, Hermione was the one blushing a lovely shade of scarlet.

"Don't tell anyone but Severus is fucking amazing in bed." Harry whispered to Hermione as they walked into his favourite coffee shop.

"Harry!" she yelled, drawing the attention of the entire café to them.

Harry threw a glare at Hermione while she gave him an apologetic look.

"I'll go and get the coffee's." she offered.

"I'll have black. No milk, no sugar."

"Ewwww, when did you start drinking that crap?" Hermione asked, scrunching her nose in distaste.

"I've just gotten used to the way Severus makes it." he shrugged.

Hermione rolled her eyes and went to order the coffee while Harry chose a both in the back in the café. Sitting back he inhaled slowly, loving the smell of freshly brewed coffee. He loved this café. It was always quiet, the coffee was fantastic and because it was in muggle London, no one knew who he was. Looking up, he saw Hermione coming over with two cups of steaming coffee.

"Here we are. Cappuccino for me and black sludge for you." she teased, placing the cup in front of him gently.

"We should do this more often." Harry suggested.

"Yeah, I miss you and Ron sometimes." Hermione admitted.

"You know, I always thought if any couple was going to make it, it'd be you and Ron."

"Yeah me too." Hermione smiled sadly.

"What happened Mione? You and Ron never talk about it." Harry asked cautiously.

"Nothing changed, that was the problem. We still argued and bickered like we did in school, and it just wasn't a healthy relationship. We work better as friends." she explained, watching the milk swirling in her cup.

"When did life get so complicated?"

"Harry our life got complicated at eleven." Hermione pointed out.

"Very true." 

"Well enough about my tragic and failed relationship, how are you and Severus going?"

"We're perfect." Harry smiled.

"No couple is perfect."

"Ok. We have our arguments, who doesn't? But these past four years have been the best of my life."

"You really love him don't you?" Hermione smiled, taking a long sip of her drink.

"Hermione last week I got his name permanently inked onto my skin. I wouldn't have done that if I wasn't sure I was going to spend my life with him."

"How is that by the way?" she asked with a frown.

"The tattoo?"

"Yes."

"It's good. It's healing nicely and I love looking at it." Harry told her, pulling his sleave up so she could see it.

"I can't believe you did that."

"You know it looks good."

"I never said it didn't I just think you were a bit reckless. What is it had gotten infected or you had caught something?" Hermione lectured.

"The place I went to had a very good reputation and everything was clean and sanitised." he assured her, knowing she was worrying over nothing.

"Yes well I still don't approve. How are you and Sirius?"

Harry sighed and took a sip of his coffee, enjoying the way it warmed him.

"We're still not talking, this is the longest we've ever gone with talking."

"Why don't you talk to him then ?"

"Because I'm not interested in anything he has to say. I still can't believe what he said and did at my birthday."

"Harry what he said to you was completely out of line and I can only imagine how humiliating it must have been, but you cant expect him to pretend he's ok with everything." Hermione pointed out.

"Yes I can! Severus hates Sirius as much, if not more as Sirius hates him but Severus can still be civil and keep his mouth shut, so why can't Sirius?"

"You're right, but you can't ignore Sirius forever. He's just worried about you."

"I'm not mad about what he said. I've had more then enough experience with people who disapprove of my relationship with Severus and I know Sirius always has and always will hate him. What pisses me off is the way he did it. If he had come to me in private and tried to talk to me and have a discussion instead of just shouting at me from across a crowded dinner table, it would have different. Not only did he ruin my birthday but he humiliated me." Harry explained.

"I can see why you're with Severus." Hermione commented with a small smile.

"Why's that?"

"You're a lot more mature then you should be. More mature then Ron or I." 

"Ron maybe, but not you." Harry laughed.

He jumped slightly when his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out, he smiled when he saw Severus's name flashing across his screen.

"Hey Sev." Harry answered, hold the phone up to his ear.

"_Hello Harry. What are you doing?"_

"I'm having coffee with Hermione"

"_Are you coming home soon?"_

"Why?"

"_I was just getting a little worried, you said you'd be home a few hours ago."_

"Sorry, shopping took longer then I thought it would." Harry explained, warmth spreading though out his body at the thought of Severus being worried about him.

"_That is fine. I just wanted to be sure you were ok."_

"I'll be home soon. How was teaching?"

"_I spent all day trying to teach morons. How do you think it was?" _

"I'll give you a nice back rub when I get home." Harry promised, smiling when he saw Hermione blushing.

"_I look forward to it."_

"I gotta go. Hermione is getting a little embarrassed at our conversation. See you when I get home."

"_Love you."_

"Love you too."

"What was that about?" Hermione asked, still blushing.

"He just wanted to know if I was ok. I told him I'd be home a while ago." Harry explained, smiling at Severus's concern.

"Are you going home?"

"Yes, sorry Mione."

"Don't worry about it." Hermione assured him.

"It's just, we don't get to see each other a lot now that school has started again."

"Is he working on your anniversary?"

"No, our anniversary is on Saturday."

"That's good then."

"Yep, gives me time to recover from the sexathon we'll be having." Harry winked, taking one last gulp of coffee before standing up.

"Bye Harry." Hermione rolled her eyes indulgently.

"Goodbye Mione."

Harry entered the living room quietly, his feet padding softly on the carpet. Looking across the room, he saw the light in the study was on and the door open. Smiling he moved quickly over to the doorway, smile growing when he saw Severus. Severus has sat at his desk with his head in his hands, fingers rubbing at his temples and a glass of scotch sat in front of him.

"Rough day?" Harry asked sympathetically.

His answer was a soft grunt, Severus didn't even raise his head.

"Which class was it?"

"Which one do you think?" Severus mumbled

"Slytherin and Gryffindor?"

"Of course. No other class can give me a headache quite like they can."

Harry frowned, hearing the pain in Severus's voice. He quickly crossed the room and stood behind him.

"What are you doing?" Severus asked tiredly, raising his head.

"I believe I promised you a massage." Harry reminded him.

Putting his hands on the thin shoulders in front of him, Harry gently but firmly rubbed the tight knotted muscles.

"Oh God." Severus moaned deeply in the back of his throat.

Harry smiled and gently kissed the back of his neck.

"You I know could this properly if we moved to the bedroom." he suggested, realising that Severus couldn't really relax sitting up right in a chair.

"I can't. Too many fucking papers to grade." Severus grunted.

"I thought you hated swearing?" Harry teased.

"No, I hate it when you swear. I can swear all I want." Severus smirked, Harry's fingers working out most of his bad mood.

"That doesn't seem very fair." Harry commented. Kneading a particularly stubborn knot.

"It's not."

"Why do you have so much to grade? You never normally have this much." Harry asked.

"This what happens when I keep putting marking off to spend afternoons with you." Severus explained, taking a small sip of scotch.

"You've been choosing to spend time with me over doing work?" he asked, a little ball of happiness swelling in his stomach.

"Don't sound so." 

"I'm not surprised, I'm touched." Harry rolled his eyes.

Severus just hummed and began to grade the papers in front of him.

"Have you had something to eat yet?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer.

"No. I haven't had time."

"Ok. I'll make you something to eat and bring you a drink." Harry promised, removing his hands from Severus's shoulders.

"I have a drink." Severus reminded him, giving his scotch glass a small shake.

"Scotch is not an appropriate drink for three in the afternoon." Harry frowned, taking the glass away from him.

Severus rolled his eyes but did not protest when his drink was taken. He knew Harry was right.

"Just get something from the school kitchen and warm it up." Severus muttered, returning his gaze to the papers in front of him.

"I'm not going to feed you leftovers!" Harry protested, scrunching his nose.

"Why ever not?"

"Because it's just wrong! You've been working all day, the least I can do is cook you a hot meal."

Severus looked up at Harry and allowed a smile to spread across his face.

"What?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Nothing."

"No seriously, what?"

"I never thought I'd have a wife." Severus smirked.

"You don't have a . . . ." Harry began confused, before he understood the look Severus was giving him. "Oh shut up!" he blushed heavily.

"Now be a good little wife and go and make my dinner!" Severus demanded.

"Or what?" Harry chuckled, playing along.

"Or you'll have to be punished."

"Well we wouldn't want that! Will steak do?" Harry laughed.

"Steak is fine." he assured him.

"Ok, won't be long."

Walking into the kitchen he flipped the kettle on and began to prepare a steak the muggle way. After all their years together, Severus still didn't understand why Harry insisted on cooking and cleaning the muggle way. But for Harry, using magic for things he could do himself felt like cheating. Cooking a nice dinner for Severus didn't really mean anything if he did it by just waving his wand.

Placing the steak in the pan, he enjoyed the sound of the oil hissing before he took the cup of strong black coffee into the study.

Upon reaching the kitchen after his coffee delivery, someone began to knock rather loudly at the front door.

"Hold on!"

He took a quick glance at the steak to make sure it would be ok for another moment alone and walked over to the door to see who was making all the racket.

"Hello Harry!" Sirius yelled exuberantly when Harry opened the door.

"Hello." Harry said dumbly, more then a little confused.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" Sirius asked, laughing.

Harry just stared at him, head spinning to try and catch up with what was happening. What was Sirius doing at his home, pretending nothing was wrong between them, pretending he hadn't said those horrible, hurtful things?

"Harry?"

"Sirius what….Shit!"

Harry ran over to the kitchen where the steak was burning so badly, smoke was billowing up from the frying pan. He grabbed the frying pan and lifted it off the stove, putting it on the bench so the smoke could clear and he could see what was left of Severus's dinner.

"What happened?" Sirius questioned curiously.

Harry, realising Sirius sounded closer then he should have, looked up to see him sitting casually on the couch. A surge of anger coursed through him and he watched Sirius make himself comfortable. Did he really think he could just walk back into his life as if nothing had changed?

"I burnt dinner." he replied stonily.

"Harry is everything ok?" Severus's voice called from inside the study, worried after hearing Harry curse.

"Yeah everything's fine!" Harry yelled in return, hoping Severus wouldn't ask who had been at the door.

"What were you cooking?" Sirius asked, breaking the cold silence between them.

"Steak. It was supposed to be Severus's lunch." Harry answered, throwing the charred steak in the bin with a grunt of dissatisfaction.

"It's only the afternoon. Lunch just finished."

The happiness Sirius had shown when he first arrived was slowly disappearing as Harry radiated anger and contempt.

"He missed lunch, so I'm making him something to eat." Harry ground out, what little patience wearing thin

He gritted his teeth and opened the fridge to take out another steak. He was trying his hardest not to ask Sirius exactly what he was doing there, with a fair amount of loud swearing added in for good measure. However he did not want to alert Severus's to Sirius presence in their house. Severus was already pretty tense and in a crappy mood and Harry didn't want to irritate him more then necessary.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked finally.

"I wanted to see you."

"You haven't spoken to me in days." he pointed out.

"I wanted to give you some space."

"You can give me all the space in the world, won't change what you said."

"I know. I know I was out of line."

"Damn right you were." Harry muttered, placing the second steak in the pan and keeping a close eye on it.

"Can you forgive me?" Sirius asked softly, eyes pleading with Harry silently.

Harry sighed heavily, shoulder slumping as he felt the anger leaving him as he saw the sadness and regret in Sirius's eyes.

"I don't know." he answered softly.

"I am sorry."

"I know. But the things you said hurt, a lot. I've had to deal with a lot of crap from a lot of people, but you're my godfather. You of all people should support my choices and if you can't at least respect my decisions."

"Look Harry I know I fucked up. I can't say I regret the things I said, because I did and still do believe what I said to be true, but I shouldn't have ruined your birthday. You're an adult and I should have treated you like one."

Harry watched him closely, searching his face for the truth. Although he didn't like the thing Sirius thought of Severus he also knew they weren't likely to change. At least Sirius was apologising for his behaviour, it was a start.

"Can you promise never to do something like that again?"

"I can promise never to humiliate you like that again, and to talk to you like an adult, however I can't change my feelings for Severus." Sirius answered carefully.

"I can accept that."

Sirius smiled and Harry felt himself smiling in return. He knew the problems between Sirius and Severus were far from solved but at least now he could enjoy his anniversary without the fact he was fighting with his godfather hanging over his head.

"I should be going then." Sirius announced loudly, jumping up from the couch.

"Yeah, I need to finish cooking." Harry answered, not surprised there was still awkwardness between them. It would take awhile before their relationship was fully healed.

"Ok then. Bye." Sirius muttered a little uncomfortable and let himself out.

"Bye."

Harry turned back to his cooking task, flipping the steak over. Huffing he leaned against the kitchen bench, arms crossed across his chest.

"Are you alright?" Severus's deep, soothing voice drifted across the room.

Harry spun around to see Severus standing in the study doorway.

"Of course."

"Did Black upset you?"

"How did you know he was here?" Harry asked shocked, he had been so sure Severus couldn't here them.

"You're not as quiet as you think you are." Severus teased.

Harry blushed and smiled ruefully, knowing he had been silly trying to hide the fact that Sirius had been there from Severus.

"Did you forgive him?"

"Kind of."

"Kind of?" 

"He apologised for the way in which he told me he thought you were a destructive paedophile slowly stealing my innocence, not for the fact that he actually think those things." Harry explained, taking the steak out of the pan and placing in a plate. "Sorry it's not much." he handed the food over along with a knife and fork.

"It's more then enough." Severus assured him, taking the plate with a small smile.

"Go and eat. I need to do some cleaning." Harry ordered, secretly proud Severus liked his cooking.

"Cleaning?" Severus frowned, looking at him suspiciously.

"What?"

"You only clean when something is upsetting you."

"Go and eat. Then finish marking because tomorrow I want you to myself again." Harry teased, avoiding Severus's unasked question.

"I'm going." Severus grumbled good naturedly, turning around and heading back into his study.

"He knows me too well." Harry mumbled, washing the frying unnecessarily viciously.

Harry sighed with contentment as he snuggled down into the warm comfort of his bed. Burrowing underneath the thick sheets that had replaced the thin sheets as the nights became increasing colder and he pulled a pillow against his body so he could rest his head on it as well as hug it. Closing his eyes he allowed the smell of Severus's pillow to lull him into a light doze.

He was exhausted. Ever since Sirius had turned up on his door step, he had been cleaning the rooms obsessively because as much as he denied it to Severus, he was upset and cleaning did help.

Although Sirius had apologised for the birthday incident he had also freely admitted that he believed all those horrible things he had said about Severus to be true and that hurt Harry. He hated people thinking such terrible things about the man he loved. He knew better then anyone the kind of man Severus was.

He knew Severus could be bitter and mean and when he was angry he could say truly hurtful things but Harry also saw the other side of Severus, the side no one but him ever saw. No one saw Severus bringing him soup when he was sick, no one saw Severus hold him tightly after a nightmare and tell him everything was ok and no one saw the look of unrestrained devotion Severus would give him when they made love. It upset him that everyone thought badly of Severus, because he deserved better.

"Harry?" Severus inquired softly from the doorway.

"I'm awake." Harry muttered, staying buried under the blanket.

Severus smiled indulgently at the talking lump in the middle of the bed. Walking over to his side of the bed he quickly tugged off his clothes, leaving him standing in his boxers. Frowning slightly as he shivered in the cold night air, he pulled on a pair of clean pyjama pants. He pulled back the blanket and slipped in, pulling it back over his head. Harry smiled as the darkness of the blanket covered him once more as Severus joined him under his blanket cocoon.

"What are you doing under here?" Severus asked teasingly.

"Hiding."

"From what?"

"Everything and everyone."

"Would you like me to leave?" Severus asked, already knowing the answer.

Harry smiled and snuggled closer into Severus's warm body, wrapping his arms around him as best he could.

"No, you can stay." Harry replied simply.

"I'm glad."

Severus looked down at the mop of messy black hair and placed a soft kiss on top of Harry's head. His hands began to rhythmically sweep up and down the expanse of Harry's naked back, stoping at the edge of Harry's boxers before sweeping up again. Harry shivered as the hands ghosted over his skin, he arched his back in order to get closer to Severus and his intoxicating touch.

"I missed you today." Harry murmured, voice soft.

"You spent most of the day with Granger." Severus reminded him.

"Doesn't mean I didn't miss you. You're all I ever think about actually. I fact right now I never want to leave this bed."

Severus smirked when he realised that during his little mission, Harry had began to thrust gently against his body. He pretended not to notice and slowly began to dip his hand under the elastic of Harry's boxers and giving his ass a gently squeeze. Harry whimpered as Severus's hand on his ass sent pleasurable through his body and heightened his growing arousal.

Severus smirked and using the firm gasp he had on Harry ass, pulled Harry roughly against his body to their groins were crushed together. He loved the gasp of surprise and pleasure Harry couldn't contain as both their arousals rubbed together through the fabric. Harry groaned as the fabric created delicious friction on his erection.

"Someone's excited." Severus purred, moving his own hips in tandem against Harry's

"Can you blame me? You are so fucking sexy." Harry panted, bucking against Severus, desperate for more contact between their covered erections.

Severus grunted when Harry began to practically dry hump him and he realised it was becoming increasingly difficult to breath underneath the blanket so he pulled the blanket down and allowed the cold air to hit them.

Harry startled as the air hit him, goose bumps rising on his skin but he did not pause in his frantic humping.

"Fuck!" he managed to pant out as the pleasure built rapidly, but not enough to bring him over the edge.

"Almost there?" Severus asked, his own pleasure building swiftly, But he'd be damned if he was going to cum before Harry.

Harry whimpered in answer and his thrusts became almost violent.

"More. I need more." he begged, the friction of humping against Severus not enough to bring him to orgasm.

Severus removed his hand from Harry's ass and bought it to Harry's mouth.

"Suck."

Harry, mouth already open from panting, excepted Severus's fingers greedily and sucked on them messily. When Severus judged them to be adequately coated, pulled them from Harry's mouth with a slurp and returned his hand to Harry's ass, this tracing them along his crack.

"Please, oh fuck please." Harry pleaded, voice shaking in want and need.

Severus smirked and circled Harry's entrance slowly, pressing against it but refusing to breach the tight ring of muscle. Harry whimpered and moaned, desperate for release. Hearing the wanton noises Harry was making enough to put Severus over the edge, but he held back, knowing if he came the night would be over too soon. When Harry least expected it, he pushed the tip of his index finger into the tight quivering hole.

"Holy fuck!" Harry groaned, nerve endings screaming in pleasure.

It felt exquisite, Severus's finger inside of him, massaging him gently. It was all he needed.

Severus didn't stop finger fucking him as Harry stiffened suddenly as he came with a scream. Severus nearly lost it himself when Harry's ass tightened around his finger, rhythmically clenching and unclenching as his orgasm racked his body.

Cum coated the inside of his boxers, making them quite uncomfortable but he didn't care. Every ounce of strength had been sapped from his body from the power of his orgasm, and it left him shaking in Severus's arms.

Severus allowed Harry a few moments to recover from his explosive orgasm. When he judged that his younger lover had adequately recovered he slowly began to pull Harry's boxers off. Rolling Harry over so he was laying on his back he couldn't contain a self satisfied smirk. Harry looked completely fucked out.

Eyes clouded and drooping slightly, hair messy and slicked with sweat and chest rising rapidly as Harry panted as he struggled to regain normal breathing patterns. Severus quickly rid himself of his own pants, sighing as his erection sprung free and bobbed happily.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"You don't think we're finished do you?" Severus teased, gently stroking Harry's soft cock. "I haven't cum yet."

"Sorry." Harry blushed, ashamed that he had completely forgotten about Severus's pleasure.

Reaching out he tried to grasp Severus's erection and finish him off by hand but Severus lightly slapped it away.

"I want to cum inside of you." Severus explained, seeing the questioning look in Harry's eyes.

"You're gonna have to do all the work. I'm all fucked out." Harry warned, throwing his arms above his head and spreading his legs to give Severus easy access.

"I think I can handle that."

Holding himself over Harry, he reached over to the bedside table, grabbing the lube he kept there for convenience. Leaning back he squirted a generous amount on to his hand and spread it between his fingers.

"Open wide."

Harry smirked and opened his legs as wide as he could while still being comfortable. Severus pushed two slicked fingers into him, still amazed at how tight Harry was after all the years of regular fucking.

Harry moaned softly, slowly rocking against the fingers as they stretched him open. He began to pant as Severus added another finger and then another. It felt so good, Severus's fingers stretching him, stroking inside him.

"Fuck me Sev!"

Severus leaned up and kissed Harry passionately. Using the lube that was left on his hand he quickly slicked his erection and without warning he removed his fingers and pushed roughly into the young supple body beneath him.

"Holt Shit!"

Harry screeches as he feels Severus's cock burry itself deep within him accompanied by a pleasurable burn that only comes with being completely full. His erection was as hard as rock and slapped against his stomach, the need for release throbbing through him as Severus began to thrust roughly.

"Sev! Fuck me harder!"

Severus grabbed Harry's legs and threw them over his shoulders. From this new angle he could hit Harry's prostate on every thrust, effectively turning Harry into a babbling mess.

"Come baby. Cum for me, I can't hold on much longer." Severus panted, encasing Harry's cock in his fist and pumping in time with his thrusts.

"Cum for me Harry. Show me how much you love my thick cock ass fucking you."

Harry screamed as his orgasm hit, Severus's words pushing him over the edge and into oblivion. Unbelievable pleasure exploded throughout his body and caused him to shake. His own cum splattered across his stomach and chest.

Severus swore as Harry's ass clenched and unclenched around his cock and as he came, Harry's ass milked every last drop. His entire body tensed and shock with the force of his orgasm, and he groaned as he poured his hot cum deep inside his lover. As his orgasm abated, he lost what little strength he had left and as his arms gave out he collapsed on top of Harry.

Harry chuckled breathlessly as their sweaty, naked bodies pressed together.

"You ok?" Severus mumbled into Harry neck, worried his body weight would be too much for him.

"Perfect."

Harry wrapped his arms around Severus and traced slow patterns on his back, loving the feel of Severus's body on top of him. He felt safe and happy and loved, this was where he belonged.

Severus reluctantly pulled his now soft cock out of Harry and watched in fascination as Harry's hole twitched from the loss, cum slowly streaming onto the bed. As he was pushing himself up to get a wet cloth to clean Harry up, Harry stopped him.

"Stay here." Harry pleaded.

"I'm just going to get a cloth."

"No. Stay here and sleep."

"You're covered in drying cum, and there's cum trickling out of you ass." Severus protested, but did not try to leave again and lay down next to Harry.

"I happen to enjoy having your cum inside me." Harry smiled and snuggled against Severus.

"You're cleaning the dry cum out of the sheets tomorrow." Severus threatened, pretending Harry's words didn't make him want to fuck him through the mattress.

"Don't I always?"

Smiling he craned his neck and caught Severus's lips in a soft loving kiss. Pulling away he tucked a stray piece of Severus's hair behind his ear and rubbed a thumb across his cheek.

"I love you." he whispered, thumb trailing across the thin lips that hovered near his own.

"I love you too."

Harry awoke slowly with a smile on his face. Rolling over he came face to face with a sleeping Severus. He took the moment to observe him. It was rare he was awake before Severus and he relished the opportunity to watch his lover sleep. He looked younger when he slept, hair falling softly across his face, pale skin shinning in the morning light.

"Happy anniversary." Harry whispered, kissing Severus lightly on the nose.

Severus grunted and mumbled something unintelligible, mind foggy with sleep.

Harry smiled and climbed on top of his lover, sitting on his stomach. He ran his hands over the soft black hair on Severus's chest, loving the feel of it.

"Can you believe we've been together four years?"

"I know. It feels like at least twenty." Severus teased, rapidly becoming more alert.

Harry laughed and slapped Severus's chest.

"Don't be mean."

"Sorry." Severus smirked, not sounding sorry in the slightest.

"What are we going to do today?" Harry asked, excitement bubbling in his chest.

"Well unfortunately I have to pick up some potion supplies from Diagon Alley, but after that I'm all yours."

"That's fine. Gives me time to prepare your present." Harry smiled, kissing him once more before sliding off him and standing up.

"My present?"

"You didn't think I hadn't gotten you anything did you?" Harry teased, chucking Severus's a pair of pants. "Now get dressed and get going so I can get everything ready."

"I can't believed I'm being kicked out of my own home." he grumbled good naturedly.

"I'm kicking you out I'm temporarily removing you." Harry corrected.

Reaching over he did up the buttons on Severus's shit and smoothed out the wrinkles. Leaning up he caught Severus's thin lips in another kiss and was tempted to pull him back down on to the bed for a round of morning sex, but he knew if he did that his plans would fail. In order to give Severus's his present he needed a few hours alone. Pulling away he smiled softly before pushing Severus's towards the door.

"Go. And don't have anything to eat, I have something special planned."

"I'm intrigued. I'll see you in a few hours."

"Bye."

Harry watched Severus leave and waited a few minutes to make sure he was really gone before heading back into the bedroom. Walking over to the bed he dropped to his knees and reached under the bed. Pulling out a large, flat box and opening the lid, he couldn't contain a smile as he viewed its contents.

"This is going to be perfect."

When Severus arrived back to his quarters after his trip into Diagon Alley, he looked around his empty living room with a frown. The oven was on, cooking a roast lamb from what he could see and it worried him that Harry was nowhere to be seen.

"Harry?"

Moving further into the kitchen he spotted a note sitting on the kitchen bench.

_I'm in your classroom. There's something I need to show you. Come and get me. _

_Love Harry xoxo _

"He's going to be the death of me." Severus groaned.

Taking his heavy winter coat off, he hung it over the back of coach, being careful not to damage the contents of the left hand pocket. As he headed out the door once more, he couldn't help but wonder what Harry had planned. But judging from the note, he was quite sure he was going to like it.

Getting down to his classroom was more difficult then it usually was, especially it being the weekend. Twice he was stopped by his Slytherins asking questions about homework or to complain about something. At length however, he managed to make it to his potions classroom. Entering the classroom he surveyed the empty room in confusion. Why had Harry bought him here?

"Professor?"

Great, another student who is hell bent on destroying my anniversary. When he turned around to face the student, something in his brain short circuited. His brain shut down, he found it hard to breathe and for the first time in his life he couldn't speak. All he could do was stare dumbly.

"Professor Snape?" the student said again.

Except it wasn't a student. It was Harry.

"What?" Severus managed to gasp out.

"Do you like it?" Harry asked shyly, hands pulling on his old Hogwarts vest. "It took me forever to find, I couldn't remember what I'd done with it."

Severus still couldn't believe what he was seeing. There Harry was, standing in front of him dressed exactly like a student. The uniform was complete. Shirt, vest, pants, right down to the Gryffindor tie and insignia.

"Why?"

"Why am I dressed as your student?" Harry finished his question. "Well, I spent ages trying to think of something to get you for our anniversary, I'd almost given up. Then I remembered when he first started seeing each other, near the end of my fifth year, you always used to tell me how good I looked in my uniform. But because you refused to do anything but kiss me until I turned seventeen, you never really got to act out your little fantasy." Harry explained, sitting on one of the work benches.

"My little fantasy?" Severus asked, brain starting to function again. Fuck that uniform did things to him.

"I remember how turned on you would get when you saw me in my uniform. Admit it. That uniform, screaming at you that I'm a student, that I'm forbidden made you want to fuck me even more." Harry purred.

"But I never did. No matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't cross that line." the truth in Harry's words gave him the need to defend himself.

"Cross it now. I'm right here in my uniform, ready and oh so willing."

Harry slid off the bench and walked towards Severus.

Severus was quite close to panicking. Harry looked just as fuckable in his uniform now as he did when he graduated, but it was wrong. Why did the thought of fucking Harry as a student make him so hard? But technically he's not a student, it's just playing, Severus argued with himself.

"I've been naughty professor. I need to be punished." Harry whispered, sounding innocent.

This pushed Severus over the edge. He pushed that annoying little voice that told him how sick this was to the back of his mind and ignored it. Reaching out he snatched the Gryffindor tie hanging around Harry's neck and with a sharp tug, sent Harry's body crashing into his own. Harry yelped as he jerked forward roughly and had to put his hands on Severus to steady himself. He stood inches away from Severus, mouth open and breathing heavily. Severus was breathing in rhythm with Harry' their breath mingling together between them. Keeping a firm grip on the tie with one hand, with the other he gently ghosted his fingers over Harry's soft plump lips.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Severus murmured, never stopping his worship of Harry lips.

"That's kind of the point."

Severus growled and spun Harry around who was once again forced to grab onto something to steady himself. This time it was Severus's desk. He pressed himself against Harry's back and fisted a handful of Harry's hair, pulling his head back roughly.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to talk back to your Professors?" Severus growled into Harry's ear.

Harry whimpered as Severus pulled roughly on his hair, pain tingling through his scalp. Severus was almost never rough when they had sex, that wasn't to say sometimes it wasn't hard and fast, but it was rarely rough. And normally that's how Harry liked it, he wasn't into pain, but every now and then a bit of pain made the pleasure that much better.

"Sorry Professor." he managed to gasp out.

Severus smirked, pleased that Harry was going to play along with his fantasy. Severus began to place small biting kisses behind Harry's ear and down his neck. He was disappointed when Harry's shirt collar stopped him from going further.

Harry sighed and made small mewling noises as Severus continued to nip and bite at his neck, the pain sending pleasurable shivers through his body and straight to his cock.

Severus pulled back to examine his work, proud when he saw the bite marks already turning purple.

"Now everyone will know who you belong to."

Stepping away from Harry, he took a moment to control himself.

"Turn around." he demanded.

Harry obeyed without question and turned around to face Severus on unsteady legs and harder then he ever believed was possible. Severus took a brief moment to admire the view. Harry stood in front of him, mouth open and panting, hair messy and eyes glazed in pleasure. Scanning down his body, Severus smirked when he saw the bulge in Harry's school pants as his erection strained against the fabric.

Gesturing for Harry to come closer, he smirked when Harry stepped forward hesitantly, not sure what Severus was planning on doing.

"Good boy." Severus mumbled, stroking Harry's cheek.

Harry rested his face in Severus's hand, basking in the attention like a puppy. Severus moved his hand from Harry's check and rested it on top of messy black hair. He pushed down and smiled when Harry got the hint. He dropped to his knees, wincing when he remembered the floor was hard concrete, not the soft carpet of their bedroom. Without waiting for further instruction he began to unbuckle Severus's belt.

Looking down at Harry as he enthusiastically ripped into his pants, he just couldn't believe how forbidden this was. He was having sex in a classroom in the middle of the day, with his lover dressed as a school boy and it was making him harder then he had ever been in his life. And when Monday came he would stand there and teach, knowing what he and Harry had done in that classroom, on that floor and over that desk.

Harry noticed that Severus's attention was beginning to wane and decided to remedy that straight away. Quickly, he pulled down Severus's underware with a sharp tug, the last thing that was separating him from what lay beneath fell away. He couldn't contain a grin when Severus moaned softly as the cold air hit his throbbing erection. He barely managed to avoid being smacked in the face by Severus's cock as it sprung free and bobbed happily.

Harry ghosted his index finger up and down the shaft, teasing him mercilessly. It never failed to amaze Harry when he saw Severus's cock, it really was beautiful. It wasn't particularly long, average in length really, but it was thick and Harry would chose width over length any day. As Severus's breath quickened, Harry wrapped his hand around the shaft to create a fist and pumped, alternating between soft and slow and hard and tight.

"Oh fuck!" Severus panted, thrusting into Harry's hand.

Another thing Harry loved about his lovers cock, as he came closer and closer to orgasm, his cock became a lovely dusty pink and the large mushroom head became a nice cherry red.

"Stop!" Severus ordered, knowing he was dangerously close to coming.

Harry stilled his hand, but couldn't resist licking the small drop of pre-cum that had gathered on the head. Severus growled and yanked Harry up by his hair, causing Harry to yelp.

"Turn around and face the table. Pants off, lean against the table and spread your legs."

Harry hurried to obey. He was so excited his fingers slipped on the buttons of his pants. Eventually he managed to undo the buttons and allow his pants to drop and pool around his ankles. He bent over, leaning on his elbows against Severus's desk and spread his legs invitingly.

Severus hadn't thought it was possible but at that moment, his cock throbbed and swelled even larger at the sight of Harry's naked ass, willing and waiting. It also helped that Harry still looked very much like a student, even if his pants were around his ankles. However at that moment, Severus's brain caught up to the situation and as he looked around, he realised they were missing a very important thing.

"Where's the lube?"

"Don't need it." Harry answered, a little confused as the why Severus was talking and not fucking him.

"Yes we do." 

There was no way he was fucking Harry without lube. Hair pulling and biting was one thing, but sex without stretching and lubrication could do Harry some serious harm.

"No we don't. I stretched myself earlier, I'm already lubed up and ready to go." Harry explained, realising what Severus's problem was.

"Really?"

"Yes! Now get over here and shove your cock so far up my ass I can feel it in my throat!" Harry yelled, horny and beyond the point of role playing.

How could Severus say no to that?

"Wow." Harry panted as he spread out on the cold, hard floor.

Severus chuckled and lay down next to him, sighing as the cold floor soothed his hot, feverish skin.

"That turned out better then I thought it would."

"How do you do it?" Severus asked, rolling onto his side to face Harry.

"Do what?" Harry closed his eyes as he recovered from his orgasm.

"Make me feel like a teenager again."

"I do?"

"I'm forty years old Harry. I shouldn't be having sex in classrooms in the middle of the day." Severus explained.

"Think of it as one of the many perks of dating a teenager." Harry laughed slowly, exhaustion making his head spin.

"Yes, along with sore backs and lack of sleep." Severus grumbled playfully. The hard floor made his back and neck ache.

Harry smiled and wiggled closer to Severus's warm body and entwined their legs together.

"We should leave." Severus suggested. Now that he had calmed down and could think clearly, the thought of being naked in a classroom with Harry no longer turned him on, but made him terrified of discovery.

"Soon. Let me enjoy my post sex cuddle." Harry murmured, squashing himself as close to Severus as was physically possible.

"You have ten minutes."

"Oh please. don't pretend you don't like to cuddle because we both know you do."

Severus didn't try to deny it because Harry was right. As much as he wanted to deny it, nothing made him happier then feeling Harry's warm body next to his own and Harry's head resting on his chest. And as much as he was enjoying just laying there with Harry, staying there any longer was just asking to be caught.

They were lucky this classroom was in the dungeons because if they had been in one the classrooms located in the more used corridors, someone defiantly would have heard Harry screaming.

"Come on baby, we can cuddle on the couch if you want."

"I love it when you call me baby." Harry admitted as he untangled himself from Severus and pushed himself off the ground.

"I know." 

Harry smiled at him before pulling a bad of clothed out from his hiding place underneath Severus's desk.

"You bought clothes?"

"Of course. You don't think I walked through the school in the middle of the day dressed in my school uniform?"

"I actually didn't think about it. As soon as I saw you dressed like that, my rational thinking went into shutdown." he admitted, pulling on his pants and shirt and pulled his shoes on quickly.

"I'm glad my plan worked." Harry walked over to Severus and pulled him into a soft kiss. "I'm happy you enjoyed it."

Grabbing his bag that was now full of his soiled school uniform, he took Severus's hand and walked backwards towards the door, pulling Severus out the door with him.

"I'm not done the yet, the roast should be nicely cooked by now."

"Good. We can have a nice lunch, then I can give you my present."

As they walked back to Severus's teaching quarters that was there home when the school year started, they ran into a group of seventh year Slytherins and Harry, who knew Severus didn't like public displays of affection, especially in front of students, tried to let go of Severus's hand. He was surprised however when Severus's refused to let go of his hand and instead pulled him closer so that their bodies were almost touching.

The group of Slytherins stopped talking and went silent when they spotted Harry and Severus walking towards them. Harry got most of the glares and disgusted looks, but he didn't mind. Severus pretended they weren't even there and walked right past them.

"You didn't have to do that you know. I know you like to keep your professional and private life separate." Harry said when the boys were out of earshot.

"I did it because I wanted to. I'm not ashamed of you. My Slytherins know we're together just like the rest of the wizarding world, it's not a secret and I wont treat you as such." Severus answered, knowing it meant a lot to Harry.

Harry grinned softly, shy all of a sudden and entwined their fingers together.

"I love you."

Severus said nothing but he didn't have to, Harry knew how he felt. Severus quickly said the password and the door to their rooms swung open. Harry rushed in to turn the oven off before the roast over cooked.

"Sit on the couch and get comfy, I'll tell you when it's ready." Harry shouted from the kitchen.

Severus smiled and took his coat off from the back of the couch and after checking Harry couldn't see him from the kitchen, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box and hid it in his pants pocket.

"Ok! Ready!" Harry yelled from the kitchen.

Severus got up and made his way into the kitchen where the dinning room table was and for the second time that day, he was shocked. Harry had decorated the table with a dark blue tablecloth and two candles stood side by side in the middle of the table. The smell of lunch was amazing, roast lamb with roast pumpkin and potato. Looking up, Severus realised Harry was looking at him nervously, waiting for his approval.

"It looks perfect."

Harry visibly relaxed and motioned for Severus to sit down opposite him. As they sated themselves, Severus began to get nervous, he didn't know how to give Harry his present. Romance had never been his strong suit. In the end he decided to eat first, then give Harry his gift. He took a bite of the lamb and couldn't believe how good it tasted.

"This is amazing Harry."

Harry blushed at the compliment and took a bit of his own to hide it.

They ate in silence and at one point wrapped a leg around Severus's under the table. The meal was eaten quickly as both had had nothing to eat all day and both had missed dinner the night before. When they had both finished eating, Harry leaned back in his chair and sighed, feeling full and happy. Noticing that Severus had finished too, he took their plates up to the sink.

"Do you want dessert?" Harry asked before sitting down again.

"Actually, I want to talk to you for a moment."

For the first time in a long time, Severus was truly nervous, his stomach was twisting itself into knots.

"Umm, sure." Harry picked up on Severus's nervousness and felt a spike of worry shoot through him.

He sat back down and was happy when Severus held his hand as it calmed him down. Severus took a deep breath and tried to keep his thoughts in order and his rising panic under control.

"You make me happier then I've ever been, happier then I ever thought was possible." Severus tried to put into words how he felt, it wasn't easy for him to express his emotions.

"You make me happy too." Harry whispered, touched by Severus's words.

"I want to spend my life with you, if you'll let me."

Harry felt tears swimming in his eyes at Severus's admission. In four years Severus had always avoided of their life together and their future. It was the greatest conversation Harry had ever had with him, the fact that they were talking about their future together meant that Severus trusted him. Trusted him enough to be vulnerable in front of him.

"I love you." Harry whispered, leaning over and kissing him passionately, enjoying Severus's startled gasp.

Severus kissed back briefly before pulling away reluctantly, he couldn't afford to be distracted.

"Wait, I'm not finished yet." he told Harry, seeing the disappointed look on his young lover's face.

Harry pouted, but stopped his attack on Severus's lips. Instead of sitting back down in his chair, he plopped himself down onto Severus's lap, wiggling around to make himself comfortable. When he positioned himself correctly, he wrapped his arms around Severus's neck and waited quietly for him to continue speaking.

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Because I asked you too."

Harry rolled his eyes but closed them anyway. Severus waved his hand in front of Harry's face to make sure he really did have his eyes closed. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the small velvet box and opened it.

"When I've finished what I'm about to say, then you can open your eyes ok?" Severus instructed.

Harry nodded slowly, curious as the what Severus had to say that would require him to close his eyes.

"I know I don't say it often, but I do love you. In fact I never though I could love someone as much as I love you. And for some inexplicable reason, you love me in return. I want to spend my life with you, but not as lovers."

Harry frowned in confusion. What did Severus mean?

"Which is why I have come to this conclusion." he continued.

Severus held the open box up to Harry's eye level.

"Harry James Potter, will you marry me?"

Harry froze. He stopped breathing and his heart stopped beating. Slowly he opened his eyes and stared in shock at the beautiful silver engagement ring in front of him. He tried to speak, but his mouth wouldn't work and he just sat there dumbly. Staring at the ring and waiting for his basic motor skills to return. Severus wanted to marry him? Severus wanted to spend forever with him? Severus wanted to be his husband?

"Harry?" Severus whispered, ashamed when his voice shook.

How could he have been so stupid? Why would Harry want to marry him? He could offer Harry nothing, except other people's snide comments and harsh judgements.

"Yes."

Now Harry would leave him and he'd be alone and he would lose the best ….wait what?

"Yes." Harry repeated, louder this time.

"Yes?"

"Yes, I will marry you! Yes, yes, yes, yes!" Harry yelled, tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

Happiness was swelling inside him and he thought he might burst.

Severus smiled as all of his dark thoughts about Harry saying no evaporated, replaced with love for the teary eyed, beautiful boy sitting in his lap. He fiancé, god how he loved that word.

Taking the ring from the box with one hand and taking Harry's hand with the other, he slipped the ring on Harry's finger. Harry stared at the ring, amazed at how right it looked, it was perfect.

"I cant believe it." he whispered.

"I cant believe you sad yes."

"Of course I said yes! Nothing you could ever make me happier then to become your husband."

Severus looked into Harry's bright green eyes, still shiny from the tears and let himself become immersed in the love and devotion he saw there.

Harry leaned forward slowly and cupped Severus's face with his hands. Their lips were so close, when one breathed out, the other breathed it in. it was strangely intimate to share someone else's breath. Harry was the first one to give in and closed the distance between them, capturing warm soft lips with his own.

I'm kissing my fiancé, Harry thought gleefully. Their tongues moved together lazily, each exploring. This kiss was not like the others, it wasn't hard and fast, or deep and passionate. It was soft, slow and full of love, it was perfect. Eventually they needed air and reluctantly pulled away, breathing heavily and a little dizzy.

Harry lay his head on Severus's shoulder as Severus wrapped his arms securely around him.

"Best anniversary ever." Harry mumbled.

"Yes it is." Severus agreed.

"I love you Severus Snape." Harry declared.

"And I love you."

"Will you love me always?"

"Always and forever."

well i hope you enjoyed it. please reveiw.


End file.
